


The Search for The Missing Blade

by dothecatdance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Techno is missing, Techno is older brother, This is basically a Pirate/Fantasy/Medieval AU, fight me, it took me hours to calculate their ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothecatdance/pseuds/dothecatdance
Summary: Tommy loves his life.He lives with his brother and his father in a shack somewhere in the woods. He's friends with a local farmer's son who happens to be obsessed with bees. He's lived in the Drowsy Isle his entire life, and he had no plans of leaving.But plans change and secrets are revealed.And he leaves his home to search for a missing Blade.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & Cxlvxn, Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	The Search for The Missing Blade

Far away in the Caribbean, there was a lonely island dubbed the Drowsy Isle. Unknown to most people, the island was known to most pirates as a safe haven. A place of rest and solemnity, the island was small. A vast forest took up most of the area of the island, spanning hectors upon hectors of pure wilderness.

Although most of the island was taken up by the great forest, majority of the human population chose to live near the shore. As most of the island’s business took place there, leaving most of the forest untouched. 

And so, this is where our story first takes place. 

Hidden in the forest lays a hidden and worn dirt path. And nestled at the end of the path was a tiny shack. A loud giggle erupts from inside it breaking the silence of the forest, and low and behold a young boy no older than four is sat in the middle of the shack’s dirty floor. The boy's hair is a golden shade, and his eyes a bright cerulean blue. His hands held a stuffed bear, worn from years of love. Although the bear was old and used, the blue-eyed blondie still seemed to love it dearly.

Laughing, he stood up and ran around the tiny space of the shack, the bear still in his arms as he played. Boisterous laughter rang out as the young blonde threw the stuffed plush around. That was, until he heard distant song being sang. The boy froze, and he an excited smile grew on his face. His baby blue eyes sparkled like stars as he put down the soft plush bear, abandoning it in favor of investigating the distant singing. 

The boy ran out of his home, his smile was wide as ever as he searched the tiny clearing outside the shack. The blonde child’s eyes narrowed, the previously wide smile disappeared as he strained his hearing to listen for the distant song. 

The smile grew onto his face again as the singing reappeared. Although the singing was far away, it sounded melodic. The voice that sang it was smooth and soothing, if the boy could guess what an angel’s voice would sound like he would bet it'd sound like this. 

But as quickly the singing reappeared, it faded away. The boy’s smile slowly disappeared, and his brows were knitted together. His eyes searched the small clearing the shack stood on before they landed on a tree that was thrice the size of the blonde boy. The cerulean blue eyes of the child sparkled with an idea, inspiration taking hold of him. The toddler clumsily ran towards the tree, and a smile wider than the previous ones grew onto his face. 

A few very long moments passed by and the boy somehow managed to climb the tree. So there the blonde child was, perched on a worryingly weak branch. He had successfully climbed onto a branch on the tree. Pride swelled inside the child's chest, and he laughed joyfully. He wore a proud smile, one that stretched cheek to cheek and reached his eyes. That was, until he looked down. His previously wide smile disappeared in an instant and his bright blue eyes shrank in realization.

The boy let out a whimper as he looked at the distance between him and the ground. To an outsider, the gap would be small. But to a toddler, it would be comparable to a drop to a ravine. The already small boy shrank in on himself as he sat on the branch paralyzed. 

The blonde boy shivered in fear. He couldn't find it in himself to try and dare move, too scared of the possibility of falling off the tree. The toddler let out another whimper, although this time it was louder. Slowly, tears started to gather around the terrified child’s eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. 

And moments later, the tears fell. The young child’s tears started rolling down his cheeks, still paralyzed by fear. The boy wept silently at first, but as moments passed by, the crying became louder and louder. And the thin branch the boy sat on became weaker and weaker. The young boy continued crying, still unable to move as he sat on the branch that barely supported his weight. 

Soon, the crying became wails and the cries of the child could be heard miles away. The young blonde still sat perched on the weak branch paralyzed, streams of tears still rolling down his face.

"Tommy? What are you doing up there?" A deep English accent asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere. But the blue-eyed blondie recognized this as the owner of the angelic singing.

The young boy “Tommy” looked to the voice, his expression relaxed slightly but he still cried. The owner of the voice was a brunette that seemed no older than eleven. Beside him stood another child, around thirteen years of age. The brunette had a smirk on his face, trying to his best to not laugh at the younger's current predicament.

"Wilby! Help!" The young boy begged Wilby, the eleven-year old, the older child snorted in amusement. "Uh- Yeah sure. But… How on Earth did you get up there?" The older boy asked, still staring at Tommy curiously. The boy didn't answer, instead letting out a high-pitched squeal as the thin branch finally started to give in to the boy’s weight.

This alerted Wil and the thirteen-year old that stood beside him. The brunette turned to the older, his previously amused and joking tone replaced with an air of seriousness. The thirteen-year old was also male, on his head was a mop of pale pink hair that faded to brown at its tips. The eldest was taller than the eleven-year old by a few inches. The pink haired boy broke away from Wilby's worried gaze and approached the tree's base, directly below the branch the youngest of the tree sat.

"Toms, listen to me." The pinkette spoke with a surprisingly monotone voice, but his eyes held concern. Tommy let out another cry, the branch continuing to give under him. "Toms, are you listenin'?" The pinkette asked, the blonde answered with a frantic nod. The youngest’s tear stained face made the eldest’s composure falter for a moment before he composed himself again. 

"I want you to let go of the branch."

Tommy's eyes widened and his grip on the branch tightened. The already weak branch started to break even faster.

The thirteen-year old noticed this, his eyes held worry and anxiety, yet he kept on a cool and calm exterior. Choosing to stay calm to avoid worrying the younger boy stuck on the tree.

"Tommy, do you trust me?" The pinkette asked, and the blonde nodded slightly, fear evident by his demeanor yet his eyes were glued to the oldest. "Then I need you to let go of the branch, Toms." The youngest didn't say anything, only reluctantly looking at the ground and back at the pinkette. 

Noticing the toddler's reluctance, the eldest of the three spoke again. “Toms, I promise you won’t get hurt. Me an' Wilbs are right here, okay?” The blue-eyed blondie stared at the pinkette with teary eyes and nodded slowly. With a hoarse voice, the young child replied.

"..O..okay-“

As soon as the boy let go of the branch, it snapped. The boy wailed as he started plummeting down, closing his eyes he cried out for the two older children. Tommy expected to feel the forest's floor and the painful sensation of broken bones.

Instead, the toddler felt the warmth of the eldest and the scratchy cloth that the older boy wore. Tommy opened his eyes slowly, and he saw the familiar faces of Wilby and the pinkette. Wilby grabbed him from the eldest's arms and embraced him, and Tommy cried for the umpteenth time that day. 

He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and nestled his face in the nook of the eleven-year old's neck. He sobbed into the older boy' neck, showing no signs of stopping. The pinkette rubbed the youngest back reassuringly to try and soothe the toddler. 

A few minutes passed and Tommy showed no signs of calming down, nervously the brunette turned to the eldest.

Sighing, the pinkette took Tommy from the brunette and cradled him in his arms like a newborn baby. "Toms.. look at me buddy." The oldest said in the most soothing voice he could muster. The youngest looked at the pinkette, tears still running down his face. 

The eldest hugged the young boy close.

"It's okay now, Toms." Tommy clutched the eldest's shirt. "It's okay.." 

The youngest still cried, and the pinkette whispered sweet nothings to as he cradled the boy. Running out of ideas to calm the boy, the thirteen-year old turned to look at the brunette. Wilby shrugged, and the eldest sighed before turning back to the crying boy cradled in his arms.

"Okay, how about this." He passed the toddler over to Wilby before he revealed a necklace that was once hidden under the eldest's blouse. Dangling on the string was a pink crystal, it gave off an ethereal glow. The pinkette dangled it in front of the youngest blonde, immediately catching the boy's attention.

"Tommy, do you see this necklace?" The toddler nodded, calming down at the glow the crystal gave off. The eldest smiled before putting it on the curios child. "It's magic, no matter what it'll protect you.” He told the toddler, and the boy's eyes were glued to the crystal. 

"...How?" Tommy asked quietly with a hoarse voice, and the thirteen-year old leaned in to the youngest. "Before momma went on vacation, she put a magic spell on it." He whispered before booping the toddler, the youngest giggled. The sadness and fear replaced with curiosity and interest.

"So, now you'll be safe no matter what. Okay?" The toddler nodded, the tears stopped running down his face a while ago. "Good, now let's get inside it's getting dark." "Yeah, and you're heavy" Wilby chimed in, Tommy huffed. "Am not!!" 

The two older children laughed, causing the blonde boy to whine. After the group calmed down, the youngest tugged on the thirteen-year-old's shirt. 

"T..thank you.. Techy.."

The eldest smiled, before ruffling the boy's hair. "Anytime, shorty."

The toddler started to whine again as the trio of children entered their home.

_That was 12 years ago, and Technoblade's gone._

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this took me a month and a few weeks to write and edit. I struggled with the Family dynamic alot. I decided on the FD before twins became canon (it's canon right??) and I am not changing it. Other characters will appear soon most likely. 
> 
> Characters like Skeppy and Bad will appear later on.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @dothecatdance, where I occasionally mourn the loss of my braincells.
> 
> I'll update this at least once a month, hopefully :)


End file.
